Keeping Up With The Leviathans
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: With Dick Roman dead the leviathans are in chaos. One Leviathan decides to try and take control and get back to take over the world using the most well known reality TV family.


**Chapter 1**

With the death of Dick Roman the Leviathan leader, the Leviathan order began to fall into Chaos. A lot of Leviathan began following their basic instinct to feed, and they soon found themselves tracked down and beheaded by hunters. Some of the Leviathan that had been higher up managed to control themselves and not get caught, but the large corporate structure that Dick had built was gone.

The Leviathan known as Susan had been Dick's assistant and as such she had the best understanding of Dick's plan. Unfortunately Dick Roman was now known to be dead so if she wanted to do it again she would need to start over once more. However it was likely that the Winchesters and probably other hunters would be wise to a Leviathan taking over a corporate billionaire, so Susan would have to try another approach.

However trying to control the other Leviathans was going to prove difficult, Dick was able to lead because he was the first. All other Leviathans were his descendants, if Susan wanted to become the Queen of the Leviathans she was going to have to breed her own Leviathans. That would not be a major issue, but unfortunately her host Susan was infertile so she would need to find a new host.

She had travelled down to Hollywood, if she could not control the human through food, the next best thing would be through the media. The first order of business was to find a new host. It would have to be a female host, and one that was a household name but not a member of the mainstream group because the whole idea was to take over the system.

Susan was staying at a hotel and working on a list of potential candidates for her new host. She had also come up with other factors that would be an influence such as close family or friends of the host who could become hosts for her offspring, as well as having a great deal of paparazzi present as they could easily be used for food.

With all of these factors her choice became rather obvious, one of the Kardashian sisters. Kourtney would not be appropriate as she was currently pregnant and that would delay her ability to create her own offspring. The mother was likely past being fertile while the two younger half-sisters were too young. That left Khloe and Kim and Khloe was not currently in town, and Kim was more of the media focus anyway. With her target set Susan left for the Kardashian household.

The Kardashian house was being watched by a pair of guards who were likely there to stop paparazzi from sneaking in and taking pictures. Susan stopped her car down the road from the house and then walked up to the house, both guards came over to stop her from going on the property. Both guards wore black suit but one guard was slightly shorter and bald while the other had close cropped brown hair.

"Sorry you're not allowed on the premise miss," the bald guard said to her.

"Oh I don't want on the premise," Susan said. "I seem to be having some car trouble I was wondering if one of you could perhaps give me a hand?"

The guards looked at each other and then the taller one nodded.

"Lead the way," he said.

Susan lead the guard back to her car, she opened the hood for him and he bent over looking inside. Before he could do anything she then slammed the hood down on him hard enough to kill him. While she greatly wished to eat him she didn't have time for that right now so she quickly stuffed his body in the trunk to save to later. She then shape shifted into the guard's form and made her way back to the house.

"So what was the problem?" the other guard asked.

"Not sure," the leviathan replied. "She's waiting for a tow truck."

She started to go to the house when the other guard asked, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she replied.

He nodded and went back to his duty. Susan shifted back to herself as she entered the house, she quickly began searching for Kim. She found Kim lounging outside in pool on a floating chair by herself, she went outside and walked right into the pool not bothering to undress.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kim demanded.

Susan replied by flipping Kim off the chair and dragging her underwater. While they were underwater the Leviathan in Susan began floating out into the water of the pool and then into Kim. The two of them came up to the surface. Susan looked at Kim controlling her own body for the first time in months and enjoying it but then a look of horror came across her face when she saw Kim smiling at her.

"No, no please don't eat me," Susan said.

"If you were of use to me I wouldn't have needed to find a new host," Kim said. "But don't worry I'll put you to good use."

Susan tried to flee splashing in the pool, but Kim grabbed her by the leg. Susan looked back to see Kim still smiling at her, the smiling then opened up into the gaping maw of the Leviathan that she now was as she bit down into Susan.

In a matter of minutes all that remained of Susan was a floating blood pool in the pool.

"Would have been better with some seasoning," Kim said to herself as she licked some blood off of her finger.

Kim then climbed out of the pool. From Kim's memories the Leviathan knew that nobody else was home at the moment, and that Kim was actually expecting her current boyfriend Kanye West very soon. She went up to Kim's room and found a set of lingerie laid out on the bed, she changed out of the bathing suit and into the lingerie and then admired her new body in the mirror mounted on the closet door. Just then the doorbell rang. Kim made her way down the stairs and opened the door, expecting to see Kanye but saw only the other guard.

"Where's Pete?" the guard asked.

"Oh he's still in the bathroom," Kim lied. "I don't think he's feeling well."

"Okay, that's just odd," the guard said stepping past her. "I'm going to check on him."

However before he could take one of step Kim grabbed his neck and snapped it with ease. Even though she had just eaten Susan she was stilling feeling hungry. But Kanye could arrive at any minute so she grabbed the body and put in the freezer in the basement. As she was heading back upstairs the doorbell rang once again. She went and answered the door and saw Kanye who was accompanied by two of his own bodyguards.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much," Kim replied. "Just waiting for you to get here."

"So where are your guards?" Kanye asked.

"Oh we had a paparazzi manage to sneak in the backyard so they're taking him down to the police station," Kim replied.

"Oh, you want my boys to stand guard till they get back?" Kanye asked.

"That would be great," Kim replied.

Kanye motioned his head at his bodyguards who turned to watch the street.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Kim suggested.

Kanye eagerly followed Kim up the stairs to her bedroom. Kim hopped up onto the bed.

"Come on, I'm getting tired to waiting," Kim said eagerly.

Kanye was a little confused because Kim had often made him work for it in the past, but he wasn't about to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth and he quickly stripped off his pants and whipped out a condom.

"Oh don't worry about that," Kim said as she tossed it aside.

"I don't want no kids," Kanye said as he went to pick it back up.

Kim frowned and snarled as she grabbed Kanye and forced him down on the bed.

"Damn girl how'd you get so strong?" Kanye asked in surprise.

"This isn't about what you want," Kim said ignoring his question. "This is about what I want, and right now I want that."

Kim stripped down herself as she fondled Kanye's dick getting it hard. Kanye tried to get up but Kim shoved him down hard.

"You're going to lie there, and you're going to enjoy this," Kim said.

Kanye lay there in shock as Kim rode him cowgirl style. It wasn't long before she felt what she wanted. She lifted herself off of Kanye and then straddled his chest pinning him to the bed.

"It won't be long now," Kim said with a wicked smile.

As Kanye watched in horror he saw her stomach seem to bulge out as though she were going through pregnancy. Then it seemed as if some kind of worm like creatures were moving about underneath the surface of her skin.

"What the hell is that?" Kanye asked.

"Your future," Kim replied.

Kanye then noticed a black ooze seeping down and out of the vagina and slithering across his chest towards his face. Struggled to try and get away but Kim had him pinned down. The ooze reached his face and forced its way into his mouth and nose. Kim finally got off of Kanye as he spasmed temporarily on the bed. Kanye was finally still and he sat up and looked at Kim with an eerie calmness.

"Welcome to the world my son," Kim said.

"I am hungry mother," Kanye said.

"There is dead human in the freezer in the basement," Kim said. "Go and eat, we must be ready for when my vessel's family returns. They will make excellent hosts for your siblings."


End file.
